Rise and Fall
by dallas laczny
Summary: "Percy" Winchester has lived in Beacon Hills all his life. What happens when an Alpha comes and starts killing people and is after Percy him-self. (BoyxBoy)
1. Preview

**Hey this is my new story.. It's just a preview, let me know what you guys think. **

**I've got a tumblr for it the link will be in my profile. Check it out.**

* * *

Do you believe in werewolves? If you don't that's ok but if you do then sit back and enjoy my story. Its been one hell of a ride.

My best friend Isaac Lahey works at his father's graveyard, so whenever I can I go and watch over him. Tomorrow was the first day of our sophomore year. Isaac knows about me being a werewolf, at first he was scared but then he thought it was cool. I told him I could give him the bite but he doesn't want it.

I was on my back on the ground looking up at the stars, listening to Isaac working the backhoe when I heard it and it was loud:

_Hooooowwwwllllllllll!_

I jumped to my feet and scanned the forest around the graveyard. The backhoe stopped moving and was shut off. Turning that way I saw Isaac standing by it tugging on his shirt and looking around before his blue eyes landed on me. The thing about Isaac is he stands 6'1, has curly dirty blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, but his confidence isn't real high so he tries to curl into his-self to make him smaller. I don't even know why he's built like a Greek God with his high check bones, and his body. His dad beats the shit out of him and he won't let me tell anyone so I patch him up anytime his dad does it.

"Percy, is e-everything a-a-alright"? he asked quietly and nervously as to try not to upset me. He tugged on his shirt some more.

"Ya Isaac, everything is fine, it's just that Alpha I was telling you about." Glancing around as I made my way to where he was standing, my eyes flashed from red to back to my usually green. Isaac's heart beat picked up every time he saw my eyes flash, so right now it was beating like a jack rabbit.

"I-is it c-c-close"? he glanced around like the Alpha was going to jump out and eat him.

Shaking my head, "No its by the Hale house in the woods, where they found half of the body," we both looked it that direction, "he probably bit Stilinski or McCall, since I know that they would look for the other half."

Isaac whipped his head in my direction shocked, "W-will they be ok"? he looked scared out of his mind, "W-why would it d-do that"? he asked confused.

"Ya they should be I will found out tomorrow and let you know," turning my head to look at him and I smiled, "It probably wants to built up a pack to do something." I turned my head back to scan the area again as my eyes flashed red again.

Isaac's heart skipped a beat as he looked at my eyes, "ok do y-you k-know what it's a-after"? he was still nervous I could smell it coming off of him in waves along with fear. I don't even know why he's still scared we've been best friends for years and he has known since we were ten.

"No but I plan to found out," I said balling up and releasing them, "I can't have a rouge alpha near my pack, it already left a spiral for revenge on my door." The Alpha either wanted my pack or it wanted me dead or it wanted me and my pack dead. I wasn't about to let that happen.

The fear was coming off Isaac in waves more powerful then before, I could almost taste it. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the graveyard.

"Come on, I'll take you home and pick you up for school tomorrow." he didn't fight me and just let me pull him to my 1967 Chevy Impala.


	2. It's going to be a long night

Do you believe in werewolves? If you don't that's ok but if you do then sit back and enjoy my story. Its been one hell of a ride.

My best friend Isaac Lahey works at his father's graveyard, so whenever I can I go and watch over him. Tomorrow was the first day of our sophomore year. Isaac knows about me being a werewolf, at first he was scared but then he thought it was cool. I told him I could give him the bite but he doesn't want it.

I was on my back on the ground looking up at the stars, listening to Isaac working the backhoe when I heard it and it was loud:

_Hooooowwwwllllllllll!_

I jumped to my feet and scanned the forest around the graveyard. The backhoe stopped moving and was shut off. Turning that way I saw Isaac standing by it tugging on his shirt and looking around before his blue eyes landed on me. The thing about Isaac is he stands 6'1, has curly dirty blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, but his confidence isn't real high so he tries to curl into his-self to make him smaller. I don't even know why he's built like a Greek God with his high check bones, and his body. His dad beats the shit out of him and he won't let me tell anyone so I patch him up every time his dad does it.

"Percy, is e-everything a-a-alright"? he asked quietly and nervously as to try not to upset me. He tugged on his shirt some more.

"Ya Isaac, everything is fine, it's just that Alpha I was telling you about." Glancing around as I made my way to where he was standing, my eyes flashed from red to back to my usually green. Isaac's heart beat picked up every time he saw my eyes flash, so right now it was beating like a jack rabbit.

"I-is it c-c-close"? he glanced around like the Alpha was going to jump out and eat him.

Shaking my head, "No its by the Hale house in the woods, where they found half of the body," we both looked it that direction, "he probably bit Stilinski or McCall, since I know that they would look for the other half."

Isaac whipped his head in my direction shocked, "W-will they be ok"? he looked scared out of his mind, "W-why would it d-do that"? he asked confused.

"Ya they should be I will found out tomorrow and let you know," turning my head to look at him and I smiled, "It probably wants to built up a pack to do something." I turned my head back to scan the area again as my eyes flashed red again.

Isaac's heart skipped a beat as he looked at my eyes, "ok do y-you k-know what it's a-after"? he was still nervous I could smell it coming off of him in waves along with fear. I don't even know why he's still scared we've been best friends for years and he has known since we were ten.

"No but I plan to found out," I said balling up and releasing them, "I can't have a rouge alpha near my pack, it already left a spiral for revenge on my door." The Alpha either wanted my pack or it wanted me dead or it wanted me and my pack dead. I wasn't about to let that happen.

The fear was coming off Isaac in waves more powerful then before, I could almost taste it. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the graveyard.

"Come on, I'll take you home and pick you up for school tomorrow." he didn't fight me and just let me pull him to my 1967 Chevy Impala. The car has been in the family since my father bought it back in the day. I pulled out of the graveyard and started driving to Isaac's house.

"The r-r-revenge spiral, w-w-why would it p-put it on y-your door"? his heart started beating faster but no from fear but from worry. I reached over and grabbed his hand and gripped it.

"Stop worrying we both will be fine, it knows I am an Alpha and my father probably pissed it off or something, so now its looking for revenge on my family." I don't think that's the reason but if it calmed Isaac down them I will stick with that answer.

"O-o-okay but be c-c-careful will you"? he gripped my hand like it was a life line, and he didn't want to let go. I turned onto his street and stopped the car when we got to his house.

"Ya I will be just stay in the house at nights when I am not with you ok"? putting the car in park I turned in my seat to look at him. Isaac was already staring at me with a worried look. He nodded and got out of the car.

Rolling down the window I called out to him before he opened his door, "Be ready to go at 6 ok"? he just nodded again and went inside.

Now I have to track down the idiot that got bit. I started driving to the road that leads to the Hale house. I watched a car serve to miss the person that ran out onto the road. I slowed down and looked at him as he lifted up his shirt. It was Scott McCall.

McCall had shady brown hair with brown eyes. _Thank god it's him and not Stilinski._ I pulled the car to a stop as it started raining.

Rolling down the window I asked, "Do you need a ride McCall"? he turned to the car and narrowed his eyes.

"Percy? Is that you"? I rolled my eyes,

"Yes McCall, it is so get in the damn car before you freeze." he walked to the car holding his right side and got in, water started dripping onto the leather seats. _Dean would kill me._ I quickly pushed the thought on my older brother away. I started driving to his house.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated Stiles and I"? he looked like a confused puppy that just got its favorite toy taken away. _Does he and Isaac get together and practice that face._ They both perfected the puppy eye look trust me I would know. Isaac used that look to get us out of so much trouble with Sheriff Stilinski.

"I don't hate you guys, I don't partially like you guys, but I don't hate you." I looked at him from the concern of my eyes. He had a hurt look on his face.

Sighing I said, "When I get you home I will help bandage you up and be on my way."

Confused he asked, "How did you know I was hurt"?

I gave him a look like he was stupid, "You are holding your right side so I guessed." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at his side and back up at me and nodded.

I pulled up into his drive way and turned off the car. I waited for him to get out and lead the way. We walked to the door and got inside then headed up the stairs. We made it to his room and he pulled off his sweat shirt and his under shirt. The wound was still bleeding and looked like it hurt.

"Where is your first aid kit"? I asked after looking at the bite. He pointed to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked under the sink to find it. When I got into his room and saw he was poking at it.

Walking over and smacking his hand away, "Don't poke it you idiot, now sit down on your bed and let me look at it." He rubbed his hand and did as he was told.

He took a seat at the edge of his bed as I squatted down and looked at it, "Is it bad? Will it need stitches"? he started to freak out and started asking a lot of other questions.

Sighing I put my hand on his shoulder as he moved to get up, "No, now stay seated and let me bandage you up." he relaxed a little and let me clean the would and bandage it up.

The Alpha got him deep. I patted his shoulder when I was done and started cleaning up the mess. He was staring at me the whole time I was working like I was a puzzle and he was trying to figure me out. _Good luck with that McCall._

As I was walking to the door he called out to me, "Thanks for this Percy, you didn't have to help but thanks anyways." I turned my head to him and saw he was picking at his pants that were wet with rain.

I nodded and said, "Don't worry about it, tomorrow I am gonna give you a book to give to Stilinski ok"? he nodded and I left.

The book I was going to give Stilinski was on werewolves. So he could figure out what was going on with McCall. I got back to my car and got in driving to my house. When I got their I see a Camaro and a guy on my front porch.

The guy had black hair with a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a black pair of boots. He looked around my brother Sam's age, so around 24. He looked at me when I got out of the car and I knew who he was as I stared into his green eyes.

It was Derek Hale.


	3. Memory Lane

_What the hell is he doing here_. Was my first thought when I seen Derek freaking Hale standing on my front porch. Now I have never met him but my brother Dean was best friends with him before the fire that killed most of the Hale family. Derek, Laura, and their Uncle Peter all survived the fire. Peter ended up in the hospital in a coma, and Derek and Laura left to New York, I think.

"Do you need something or someone"? I asked while walking to the porch and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ya, do you know where I can find Dean Winchester"? his voice had no emotion in it whatsoever.

"I haven't seen him in four years when he left Sam and I," my voice lacked emotion and his face held a look of shock as I said it, "So if you find him, tell him I am going rip his throat out with my teeth."

"So who is the Alpha of your pack now"? he still looked shocked and angry that Dean just left us. I would be too if you just found out that your oldest friend left his younger brothers and didn't say a word where he was going. I was surprised that he asked who was Alpha now, I didn't think he would ask.

"You're looking at him, what can I do for you, Derek"? I smirked when his eyes widened and I flashed my red eyes.

"You're the Alpha, but you're just a kid." he stated confused and shocked but he hid it well. Derek's face showed no emotions but being an alpha I could smell it on him.

Lifting an eyebrow at him I answered, "Yes, been one for years, so what can I do for you, does it have to do with the Alpha that's running around"?

He nodded and asked, "Can you help me track him down before he starts biting people and then killing people"?

"Ya that might be a problem, he already bit a kid named Scott McCall tonight." he raised an eyebrow at me as if to say _really_. I just nodded and walked to the front door and unlocked it.

I waved him inside, "Take your shoes off when you come in," hearing him following me I asked, "Do you want something to eat or drink"?

"No." he said while taking off his boots. I lead him into the living room. The living room wasn't anything special like the house. The house was a two-story, with a wooden porch and it was blue. (My Mom wanted it that color before I was born.) The living room was painted a light green, it had a black leather couch, with a coffee table in front of it, there were to lazy-boys on either side of the couch, and had a flat screen T.V. on the wall.

"Ok then, yes I will help you track down the Alpha but only because he attacked my brother and left him for dead, plus he carved a spiral on my door." Derek's eyes snapped to me from were he was looking around the living room.

He gave me a serious look as he said, "He's going to come after you." He said it like it was a fact and it probably was.

"Ya, and when he does I'm going to be ready for him." I was getting cocky and I knew it. After I told him how McCall got bitten and how I helped him clean it up he left. Before I went to bed I checked on Sam.

Let me tell you about my older brother. The first thing you notice is he is a fucking giant like I ain't even kidding, he's like 6'5", he has shaggy brown hair that falls in his eyes which are brown too. I call him moose because he's so big.

The Alpha attacked him along with Laura Hale. The Alpha left him in the woods so I would find him a couple days ago. When I found him he was barely breathing, he had slashes going from his left shoulder to his right hip and slashes on his legs. It was bad but I got him home and cleaned him up as much as I can. He was healing but slowly. I had been taking away his pain every night before I went to bed. It wasn't much but it was helping him heal so it was better then nothing.

I walked up the stairs and went into the first room on the left. When I got in the room Sam was sitting up and watching his T.V. that sat in front of his bed. He looked better then he did this morning. He looked at me as I walked into the room and started walking to his bed.

"You doing ok Sammy"? I smirked as he sent me a glare for calling him that.

"Yes Percy, I am fine the wounds are almost healed, so go to bed you have school in the morning." he waved his hand as if dismissing me.

I shrugged, "Fine fine whatever see you in the morning." I walked out and closed his door and made my way down the hall to the last door on the right.

My bedroom was kind of plain, my bed was against the left wall, right by the window, it had a end table right next to it. I had pictures of my family, Isaac and I, and my pack right now. The room was painted black and red like a checker board.

I stripped down to my boxers and fall face first on my bed. I fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

_You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction  
It's your sad reality  
It's your messed up __family tree_  
_And all your left with all these questions_

Are you gonna be like your father was and his father was?  
Do you have to carry what they've handed down?

No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your destiny  
Yesterday does not define you  
No, this is not your legacy  
This is not your meant to be  
I can break the chains that bind you

I have a dream for you  
It's better than where you've been  
It's bigger than your imagination  
You're gonna find real love  
And you're gonna hold your kids  
You'll change the course of generations

I woke up as my phone going off with Isaac's ring tone. I rolled over and grabbed it off the table.

Answering it, I spoke into the phone, "Hey sorry I will be on my way right now."

"It's fine just hurry up." Isaac spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Ya Ya be there in ten minutes." I hung up and got dressed. I put on a white shirt with a black and red plaid shirt on over it, I put on black skinny jeans, and my ray bands and headed out the door grabbing my backpack, the book for Stiles, and keys on the way. I unlocked the car and got in throwing my bag into the backseat. Sighing I started the car and pulled out on the driveway. I headed to Isaac's and got there at 6:30.

Isaac was sitting on his porch waiting on me. When he saw me coming he stood up and I stopped the car so he could get in.

As he shut the door he asked, "What took you so long"?

Looking at him through my ray banes, I saw he had another burse on his cheek and probably everywhere else, "I was up until like 1 this morning, Derek Hale paid me a visit, and I had to check on Sam, sorry."

He gave me this all knowing look, "I hate it when you look at me like that," sighing I told he about finding Scott and helping him, then getting home and having Derek Hale on my porch, then checking on Sam, and finally going to sleep. He looked surprised that I help Scott and that Derek showed up at my house.

"But I thought you hated Scott and Stiles"? he looked so confused, like a puppy. _Yep him and McCall perfected that look._

"I don't hate them, I don't partially like them, but I don't hate them." sighing I turned into the parking lot of a local dinner that we have been going to for years. It was a run down building that our mom's used to take us to, every year, on the first day of school. We haven't missed a year even after they died. The name was Elena's dinner. He turned to me shocked.

"What you think I would forget our tradition"? I asked smirking at him. He shook his head and got out of the car. I got out and we walked to the door and entered.

"Oh, look who it is Percy and Isaac, haven't seen you boys almost all summer." The owner of the dinner and Elena herself walked up to us. Elena was an old women with snow white hair, short about 5' but don't let that fool you she was a mean old bat.

"Sorry." Isaac and I apologized at the same time. She smiled and hugged us both, I didn't miss the way Isaac flinched and neither did Elena. She gave him a sad look and then gave me a knowing look. Did I mention she knew all about the supernatural and she was my emissary. She had been my Mom's emissary before she died. Isaac doesn't know she's my emissary, no one does.

"Well come sit down and let me get you boys something to eat."


	4. Hunters

**Sorry about no updating for a while. I have been sick and been busy with school.**

* * *

Elena led Isaac and I to our normal booth by the window. Every time we came in with our Mom's we always ran to this booth so we sat in the same one when we come in.

"I will go get your food, the usual, right"? Elena asked giving us a sad smile. Our usual is chocolate pancakes with bacon and chocolate milk. We both nodded and she left.

"So that's why you took me home last night"? Isaac asked looking out the window.

"Yes, now I have got to help him control it once he figures out what happened." I said sighing.

Snapping his head around he looked at me, "You mean you didn't tell him"?

Scoffing and looking out the window, "Ya, I would just say, '_Hey Scott, I know you're in a lot of pain right now but you just got bit by a werewolf,'_ that would of gone so well." I replied sarcastically.

He glared at me, "No need to be sarcastic about it."

Rolling my eyes at him I answered, "I have to train a new werewolf, I earned sarcastic."

"Point made." he said nodding his head. Elena came back with our food and we ate it. While we were eating we talked about everything. Isaac normally asks me questions about being a werewolf, since I told him I could turn him, and I talk about lacrosse. We finished at 7 and school didn't start until 7:45 so we said goodbye to Elena and headed to school.

When we got to school at 7:10 so we popped our feet on the dashboard and waited for McCall and Stilinski, Isaac just didn't want to get out of the car without me. We listen to the radio, well most of the time we were fighting over what station to put it on. 7:30 rolled around and kids were starting to get here.

I saw McCall coming on his bike and Jackson Whittemore driving his stupid Porsche. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag out of the back seat, Isaac was doing the same. I leaned on the hood of it with Isaac next to me watching them from behind my ray banes.

Whittemore hit McCall with his car door telling him to watch the paint job. McCall just walked away and started to walk by me when I put out an arm to stop him. He looked at my arm then my face confused.

"How is your side McCall"? I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, thanks for the help last nigh." he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded and pulled the book for Stilinski out of my bag and held it out for him to take, "Good, here give this to Stilinski." He took it nodding and pushed it to his chest and walked over to Stilinski, who was looking at us confused and a little mad. I smirked at him and tuned into listen to them talk.

"Dude, what the hell were talking to Winchester for"? Stiles said hitting Scott on the arm.

"He helped me last night and wanted me to give you this." Scott handed Stiles the book and Stiles opened it. After he read the note I left in there his head snapped up and he glared at me. I just smirked and wiggled my fingers at him.

Scott saw and asked Stiles confused, "What does it say"?

Stiles kept glaring at me but answered him anyways, "_ 'Stilinski, here is something that's going to help you and McCall, God knows you two idiots need all the help you can get, From P.W."_

Isaac was confused to and asked, "Why is he glaring at you"?

Smirking at Isaac, "I called him and McCall idiots in the note I left in the book."

He laughed and shook his head, "That's not nice."

I lifted my shoulders in a _'what can you do'_ gesture, "I never claimed to be nice."

"True." he said shrugging. I want back listing to Stiles and Scott talking.

Scott picked up his shirt revealing a bandage expertly put on with blood on the center of it. "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you? No way." Stiles said as they walked toward the steps of the school.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years." He was a know it all.

"Really"? I stopped listing and turned to Isaac and started walking to the school. As we passed Stiles and Scott they both looked at us. Stiles was glaring and Scott had a small smile and waved at me. I nodded back and smirked at Stiles then flashed my eyes at him when Scott started talking to him again. His eyes widened and he choked on air. I threw my arm around Isaac and started taking a bit of his pain away still smirking.

"You know you didn't have to flash your eyes at him." Isaac scolded me and I pushed my ray banes on top of my head and shrugged.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, besides it will help him figure out what's going on with McCall." he shook his head at me. I dropped my arm and kept walking with him to our lockers.

I heard a bang and looked at it only to see Whittemore shoved Isaac into the lockers. I was pissed and Isaac knew it and shook his head at me while he flinched in pain.

I ignored him and pushed Jackson into the lockers, "Listen here jackass, you touch him again and I will end you," I shoved him into them again, harder this time, "Do you understand me"?

He shoved me back and pushed off the lockers glaring at me, "Watch your back Winchester."

He started to walk away but stopped when I call out to him, "I hope you enjoyed being Captain last year Whittemore." Then I threw my arm around Isaac's shoulders and started walking away.

I moved my hand to touch his neck and my veins turned black, "You okay"?

He relaxed and pushed back into my hand, "Ya, thanks you didn't have to do that."

The black in my veins went away but I kept my hand on his neck, "That's one of the thing I have to do," I rubbed his neck, "You're my best friend and nobody is going to touch you if I can help it."

He smiled at me flashing his teeth, I always told him to smile because he could light up a room. But then again I am glad that I was the only one that saw it. I did everything I could to get a smile out of him. We continued to class and sat down in the back when we got there.

It was English class, and we shared it with Stiles and Scott. Scott kept looking back at me inhaling through his nose and wrinkling it in confusion while I smirked. Isaac looked at me confused. I pulled out a notebook and wrote a note to him:

(_Percy _and **Isaac**)

_McCall is starting to get his new senses so he can smell another W.W. _I threw it at him and hit him in the head. He turned and glared at me before reading it.

**What! Is he going to figure it out. **He threw it back and hit me in the arm.

_No he's probably really confused. _

**About what?**

_Why I smell different than you humans ; )_

**I resent that. It's not my fault you howl at the moon every month : P.**

_But who is normally with me every month. _I passed it to him and he read it and stuffed it into his pocket and stuck his tongue out at me. I just sent him a smirk and a wink. I smell someone new coming to the door.

The door opened and the Vice Principal and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, "Class," The Vice Principal began, "This is Allison Argent. Please make her fill welcome." She gave an awkward wave and sat down behind McCall, who turned around and handed her a pen.

I felt Isaac slap my arm as I continued to stare at her freaking out. I turned to him as my breathing started to get shallow and my chest started to tighten. '_You okay_' he mouth to me and I shook my head. I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom with Isaac fallowing me and the teacher yelling at us.

I rushed to the locker room and stripped out of my shirt and pants and got into the showers. I kept trying to get air into my lungs but it wasn't working. My vision started to go black.

"Percy, a-are y-you o-ok, w-what's wrong"? Isaac's voice brought me back, he sounded worried and scared. I didn't know why he was scared until I realized I shifted. My claws and fangs were out.

"I-I c-c-can't b-breath," I was panting, "I-I t-t-think I-I'm h-h-having a p-panic a-a-attack."

Isaac rushed over to me getting his clothes wet and grabbed my shoulder, "Hold your breath Percy, you got to hold your breath." I shook my head.

"I-I-I c-can't." I started to shake and I grabbed on to Isaac's forearms.

"Please, don't kill me for this." I looked at him confused then he kissed me. I stopped breathing then I kissed him back and he pulled away.

"H-h-how d-did you do that"? I was still breathing hard as I looked up at him. I haven't had a panic attack in years and I forgot what to do when I got one.

"I read somewhere that if someone holds there breath it stops the panic attack, when I kissed you, you held your breath." he gave me a half-smile and led me to the lockers.

"Thanks." I said once I was sitting against the lockers. He knelt in front of me and put his hands on my knees.

"No problem, I figure that you help me all the time that it was my turn to help you." he smiled again and I put my head against the lockers and laughed. I knew that it wouldn't be awkward because it wasn't the first time we kissed.

"Can you tell me what made you have a panic attack." he looked at me with those blue eyes, they had so much worry in them.

"You remember when I told you about the hunters," He nodded and I took a deep breath and continued, "The Argent's are them."

He got this scared look on his face and I grabbed onto his hands, "They're back Isaac, they're back and they're going to kill us all."


	5. Work

After my panic attack, Isaac and I went back to class. When we entered the whole class looked at us and I could tell Isaac was getting nervous and I glared at everyone causing them to look away. Isaac and I had every class together, like every year. School passed by without anything happening so that's a plus. It was time for lacrosse. We put our pads on and went out onto the field. Coach was yelling at Greenburg already like always.

McCall and Stilinski were on the bench like every year. I padded Isaac's shoulder and pointed to my ear then to the idiots when Isaac looked at me. He nodded and I listened in while he blocked me.

"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Do you really want to do that to your best friend." Stiles complained.

"I can't sit out again. My entire life is on the sidelines. This season I make first line." Scott told him. Just as Coach yelled at all of us to get on the field. He put McCall as goalie, poor kid. I was in line after Whittemore and Isaac was behind me.

Coach blew the whistle and I flinched as McCall covered his ears and got hit in the face with a ball. I scuffled my laugh, and watched as he tried again and caught it. He kept catching the balls and soon it was Jackson's turn. I smirked knowing Scott was going to catch it. Everyone held their breath and Jackson threw it and Scott caught in.

Everyone started cheering until they saw I was next in line. I was the second best on the team after Jackson because I didn't want to draw attention to myself. My eyes turned red and my vision started bleeding red as I zoomed in on the net. I took a deep breath and threw the ball.

The ball zoomed passed Scott and into the net before he could catch it.

"_Show off,_" I heard Isaac mutter under his breath knowing I could hear. I turned my head and gave him a cocky smirk. He shook his head a chuckled as I walked off the field and sat on the bench with Stilinski. I sat there until he got enough balls to ask me what he has been wanting to ask.

"Why did you give me a book on Mythological Creatures"? he didn't even look at me when he asked. I could understand that seeing as everyone knew we didn't like each other. We wouldn't be caught dead talking to each other. No one knew why but me and him.

"Because your life is about to get freaky and I don't need McCall getting me and my family killed, because you guys decided to go out in the woods and find a dead body." I keep my eyes on Isaac as he played, along with McCall.

"What does that even mean"? he started making a lot of gestures with his hands and arms.

"Do you notice he doesn't have to use his inhaler anymore and if you asked he can see, hear, and smell better, and he can moved faster"? I said dodging a arm that he was still swinging around.

"Yes, I noticed the inhaler, but why would you help us, you hate us"? he snapped at me, as he turned his head to face me. I started at him for a moment thinking about everything that's happened between us and shook my head.

"I don't hate McCall, I don't partially like him but I don't hate him," I didn't miss the hurt that crossed his eyes as I didn't say anything about him, "Besides I don't need two more people to worry about." I told him as I got off the bench and walked out on the field and stood next to Isaac.

Before I got to Isaac, I heard Stiles say one more thing, "Why is he such a dick"? I was a little hurt but couldn't think about it. Everything I have done was to protect him. I tired to do the same thing with Isaac but he wouldn't leave, which I am grateful for. Isaac looked at me as Coach said practice was over. As when were in the locker room I overheard Stiles and Scott talking about going and finding Scott's inhaler, that he dropped in the woods last night. I rolled my eyes and looked at Isaac as we left.

"Am I dropping you off at home or the graveyard"? I asked throwing my arm around his shoulders again. He had asked me once why I was always throwing my arm around him, or touching him. I told him werewolves epically Alpha's were always touching there pack. I did it more then other because of what I am.

"My house I don't have to go to work until later," we got to the parking lot and started walking to my car, "Do you have to work tonight"? I work at an antique shop that my parents use to own and I also work at a the diner.

"Yes, I am working at the antique shop tonight, then tomorrow I am working at the diner." I told him as we both got into the car and I started driving to his house.

"What were you and Stiles talking about at practice today"? he seemed nervous asking me that.

"He asked why I gave him the book and I told him that it was because I don't need to take care of them both," I stopped at the red light in the middle of town, "And then I told him, when he asked why, that I didn't hate Scott and then got up and walked over to you." I shrugged and turned down his street.

"He said something else to, before you got to me." It wasn't a question but a statement. He knew me to well.

"He called me a dick." I looked over at him, as he looked over at me and we started laughing.

"If only he knew." We both said at the same time. I pulled the car to a stop when we got to his house.

"See you tomorrow." I said as Isaac got out of the car and he nodded and wave as he went inside. I hated that he wouldn't let me help. I have told him my brother could be his Guardian but he said no, so I left it alone.

I got home and started getting ready for work. Sam wasn't home, I guess he got enough strength back to walk and go out. He was trying to fine our older brother Dean since he left four years ago. I knew where he was, but I didn't care, he left and as far as I am concerned he could stay gone.

I looked at a photo of all four Winchester brothers and glared at it. It had Dean, Sam, Adam, and I in it. Adam was my twin, he died with our family.

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked out of my room. It was about four o'clock so I headed to work. It was slow because not many people came it the shop. It was mostly older people and people looking to sell some stuff.

It was about eight o'clock when the doorbell rang signaling that someone was walking into the shop. I looked up from the book I was reading to see a pregnant women with a small child with her. The child was about five or six, and had bright blue eyes, with brown hair, and he looked scared and kept looking over his shoulder like someone was going to get him.

The women had the same blue eyes, but blonde hair, she was bout 5'6 and had a something in her hands. She also had a black eye, and bruising on her arms. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a over size tee shirt, hiding her stomach, but I could smell that she was pregnant.

"How can I help you ,Miss"? I asked softly as I put my book down. She walked up to the counter and I saw the kid had blood on his forehead.

"Can I sell these rings"? she asked handing me two rings and as our fingers touched I was pulled into a vision of what happened to her.

_There was a man standing in front of her yelling at the child hiding behind her. He didn't pick up his toys after he was done playing with them and his Dad go mad. She was protecting him, not wanting him hurt._

"_Get out of my way, Anna." The man said grabbing her arms hard enough to burse. He threw her down and she hit her face against the floor. He grabbed the boy and dragged him in the middle of the room and threw him down to close to the coffee table causing him to hit his head and start bleeding. _

_Anna got off the floor and tried to fight her husband, but he hit her in the eye._

_She started yelling at him, "Mark, stop leave him alone, I will pick up his toys just stop." He left the house slamming the door._

_Anna walked up to the boy sitting on the ground crying, "Dylan, we got to go, I am going to pack our bags and we are leaving, ok"?_

I snapped out of my vision and looked at the rings. They were cheep and wouldn't cost much.

I looked at her again, "Yes, you can but first let me take a look at that head wound on your son." She looked shocked and started crying.

I walked around the counter and put my head on her arm, "Hey it's ok just let me take a look, ok"?

She nodded and I knelt down to the kids level and smiled, "Hey buddy, my name is Percy what's yours"? He looked at my scared and lend into his my more.

"Dylan." He voice came out small and scared.

"Well Dylan, your head looks like it hurts can I take a look"? I keep my voice soft so I didn't scare him more. He looked at his Mom and she nodded. I put out my hand and he grabbed it shaking the whole time.

I lifted him up onto the counter and grabbed the first-aid behind it. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me when I got the cloth to clean the blood off. I was taking away his pain as I was cleaning around the wound.

As soon as the pain started going away he relaxed against me. He moved his hands from his side and touched my arm, feeling the black veins. Anna looked shocked and so did Dylan.

"What is this"? Dylan's voice scared anymore and his eyes lit up looking at my arm.

"I am taking the pain away, I have been able to do it since I was your age, cool huh"? I smiled as he laughed and nodded. Anna smiled a little seeing Dylan was laughing. I put a bandage on his forehead and keep him on the counter.

"Thank you, I am Anna by the way." Anna said looking at my with a watery smile. She wasn't only thanking me for helping but also for making Dylan laugh. I nodded and held out my hand and she took it. I took some of her pain away too.

She sighed in relief as the pain went away. I lead her to the chair by the counter and helped her sit down.

"You should stay off your feet, let me get your money for you." I smiled at her shocked face and went to the cash register and pulled out a brown envelope and pulled out five thousand dollars. I walked back over to her and handed her the money.

"I can't take this." She tried to push the money back into my hands but I wouldn't take it. The shop bell rang again and I looked at the door to see Stiles standing their. I waved him in and turned back to Anna.

"Yes, you are, you wanna know why,"? I grabbed her hands into my own as I knelt down and she nodded, "Because you need to get out of that house and away from that man, so take the money and go, ok"?

"Thank you, Percy." She said as she started to cry again. I nodded and went to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number down.

"Here take this too and call me when you find a place to stay." I handed Dylan the piece of paper to give to his mom. I picked him up and made the _wait-a-minute_ sign to Stiles. I helped Anna out of the chair and walked her out to her car. She thanked me again and promised to call to update me on how she and Dylan were. Dylan hugged my neck and didn't want to let go until I promised to talk to him over the phone to.

I watched them leave and wave until they were out of sight. I walked but into the store to see Stiles looking at me like I grew a second head.

"What can I do for you Stilinski"? I asked not wanting to fight with him. He looked everywhere awkwardly and he finally met my eyes.

"Are you a werewolf"? Was the first thing out of his mouth and I just stared at him.


	6. Talking to Stiles

'_Are you a werewolf'? _Was the first thing to come out of Stiles' mouth, like really! Come on dose this guy have a brain-to-mouth filer or not.

"Really, that's the first thing out of your mouth." I stated looking at him with a _'you're an idiot'_ look.

"Sorry, but I need to know, like right now." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. He kept looking around the room and wouldn't look at me. I went to the door and flipped the sign to close.

"We can't talk here, follow me." I said leading him into the back room. It had a couch with a coffee table in front and a desk with a computer chair behind it. The room was painted dark blue and had no windows.

I got two sodas out of the cooler and handed Stiles one and sat in the chair as he sat on the couch.

"What do you wanna know"? I threw my feet on the desk and looked at Stiles.

"How long have you been a werewolf"? he kept shifting in his seat.

"Since we were 6." I stated and his eyes snapped to me and a look of hurt crossed his face.

What nobody knows about Stiles and I is that we used to be best friends, before he met Scott and before I turned into a werewolf and then I met Isaac. I didn't want to hurt him, so I got him to hate me.

"Why didn't you tell me"? The hurt in his voice was as plain as day. I felt guilty and I almost never feel guilty for anything I do.

"I did it to protect you, I mean if you knew then my Father would have seriously hurt you." I shrugged and looked down at my family ring. It was like a class ring but had an infinity symbol that went all the way around.

"Ok, well do you know who bit Scott"? Huh? I thought he would put up more of a fight than that.

"Yes and no," I replied vaguely and he got a pissed of look on his face. I smirked before continuing, "I know it's an alpha but I don't know who it is."

"Alpha"? he looked so confused. I chuckled and put my feet on the ground. I put my elbows on the desk and I lend forward.

"I thought you read the book," I smirked at his glare, "An Alpha is the leader of a pack, and they can turn others into a werewolf, their eyes are red and they take on a form that reflects their-selves, and they can somewhat control their pack."

"Are there any others, and I did read the book just not all of it." His eyes were wide at the information I just told him.

"Yes, there are Betas and Omegas; Betas are all the other wolves in the pack and Omegas don't have a pack because they either got kicked out or there pack was killed by werewolf hunters." I explained with a shrug.

"There's hunters, are they here, what's their name, and what type of werewolf are you." he got up and started pacing while I watched him.

"Yes there's hunters, they're here, and I am an Alpha kinda," he stopped pacing and looked at me with fear, "Clam down, I didn't bite Scott, I was with Isaac in the graveyard that night, until I heard the Alpha howling."

"Calm down, you want me to calm down, when you can bite me and turn me into a werewolf and you want me to calm down." He started pacing again and throwing his arms around.

I glared at him, "I won't turn someone with out their permission, or I would bite them to save their life that's it." He turned and saw my glare and looked down ashamed.

"Have you even turned someone"? he kept his eyes on the ground and wouldn't look at me.

"Yes, my friend was dieing, and I saved him, granted he didn't talk to me for a while I still saved him." I kept my eyes on him as he slowly looked up.

"Why didn't he talk to you"? Stiles looked hesitate to ask.

"He was born human into a family of werewolves and when I turned him, his family didn't like it and would have killed him if I hadn't been there," I gave him a sad smile as he looked shocked, "In a werewolf family as old as them, when another werewolf turns their own they naturally feel hostile and try to kill them, but I explained to them why I had to do it and they understood."

"W-why would they do that, why would they kill one of their own if they got bit"? Stiles had tears in his eyes as I got out of the chair and walked over to him. I put my hand on his back and lead him to the couch.

"Because when he was human he smelt like pack, then I turn him he didn't smell like pack anymore and they saw him as a threat, and they wanted to eliminate the threat." I sat next to him on the couch as he turned to me and watched me.

"Did your family do that or is it only theirs"? He was blunt with asking and didn't seem afraid. I guess he figured out if I haven't already tried to kill him then he was safe.

"My Father did it once to one of my human cousin but my brothers put a stop to it, other families do it if they follow the old ways, but its not as common anymore, and I would never do it, it hurts to much." I looked around the room and spotted the book case.

"Why would your father do that"? He sounded mad, "And how could you just watch"?

"Because my father is a sick man," I stood up and went to the book case trying to control my anger, "I was only nine, and I didn't watch, I tried to help him and it got me punished, and my _Father_ almost killed me." I snapped as I grabbed a couple of books and brought them to the table.

I slammed the two books down in front of Stiles as he looked up at me with hurt in his eyes, "These are two books that will help you and Scott, so take them-" I didn't finish my sentence as the door to the shop opened when I remember I locked it.

I glared at Stiles and snapped, "Stay here." Before I walked out of the room and into the front of the shop. When I got to the front I saw my brother, Sam, with a little boy that had his brown hair and his brown eyes.

"Uncle Percy." The kid, Jacob, yelled before he ran full force into my legs and wrapped his arms around them. Jake was four years old and acted a lot like my brother and a little like me.

"Hey, sorry I heard you talking to someone and Jake wanted to see you, so I used my key to get in." Sam rubbed the back of his head and put his other hand into his pocket. Sam lived with his wife Jessica and had Jake. The only reason he stay at my house is because he didn't want Jake to see him like he was.

Jessica knew all about us and she was ok with it, but she didn't want to be turned and Jake hasn't showed any signs of being a werewolf yet.

"Hey kid, brother, it's ok come on back, we were almost done." I picked up Jake and threw him over my shoulder as he started laughing, and I lead them into the back room with Stiles. As soon as Sam noticed he made a sound in the back of his throat. I shot his a look and put Jake down.

"Stiles, this is my brother Sam and his son Jake, Sam and Jake, this is Stiles." I waved my arm around as I pushed Jake towards Stiles.

"Go and say hi Jake, your Dad and I have to talk." I smiled at Stiles as he shot me a glare, as Jake started tugging on his pant leg and started asking his questions.

Sam and I went into the other room and left the door open, "Why is he here after all these years and why now"? Sam folded his arms across his chest and gave me his big brother stare. When he give me that look it makes me feel like a kid getting scolded by a parent.

"Scott got bit by the Alpha and he needs Stiles to help him, so I am giving him information, that's all." I folded my arms like his and dared him to disagree with me. I knew what I was doing, or at least I hoped I did.

He signed and said, "I hope you know what your getting into, Alpha." I flinched when he called me that and he noticed but didn't say anything. I hated when he called me that, I wasn't trying to be he Alpha, I was trying to be his brother.

"I hope I do too, brother." I patted his shoulder and walked back into the back room. Thinking all the way that I have no idea what I was getting into.


	7. Flashback

After a little while Sam and Jake left and went back home. Stiles still had questions about everything so I let him stay. We were sitting back on the couch, and we had one of my families books opened on the table.

"Ok so do you understand what happens when someone is bit"? I asked Stiles looking at him to see him looking at the book. I glanced down and saw a picture of all five Winchester kids. It was Dean, his twin Bethany, Sam, my twin Adam, and me. We were at the lake house our family owned. Adam and I were 11, Sam was 19 and Dean and Beth were 21.

I was on Dean's back making a peace sign and grinning, Dean was holding my legs and had a big grin on his face. Next to us was Sam, he had his right arm around Adam and left one around Dean, I had my chin on his arm. Adam and Sam were grinning, Beth had her head back laughing at as four. She had her left arm around Adam. We were happy that all five of us were together.

"What happened to your family,"? Stiles asked, keeping his eyes on the photo, "All my Dad said was that someone broke in and killed them."

I kept my eyes on the photo, "Well he wasn't wrong someone did kill them, but it wasn't a break in."

" What do you mean"? He looked at me confused.

"It's better if I show you." I turned to face him and held out my hand, "Just remember you can't change anything, it's just a memory." Stiles already knew about my "powers" so I didn't have to hide it from him. He grabbed my hand and we were taken to the night my family died.

_It was five years ago, so I was 11, we had just got back from the lake house. Stiles and I were in the middle of the living room watching Dean and 11 year old me walk in the house messing around. We were pushing each other and laughing. Sam had a passed out Adam in his arms as he was walking in the house. Sam was followed by Beth carrying some bags in the house. _

_We heard a door slam shut, Stiles and I turned just in time to see my Dad walking down the hallway. _

"_Why don't you kids shut up, we have family over and they don't need to see you guys acting like jackasses." He got in Sam's face and grabbed younger me by the arm. His eyes flashed red. I could felt Stiles look at me shocked._

"_Ok Dad, we understand." Dean said grabbing my shoulder and pushing me behind him, he did the same with Sam. _

"_You all better understand. Wake up Adam and get outside." With that John Winchester walked out the back door. _

_Stiles and I watched younger me wake up Adam and the four Winchester brother's go outside. The younger us didn't notice Beth still in the house. _

_I tapped Stiles on the arm and started walking outside. When we got outside the whole back yard was full of people laughing and joking around, not knowing in a few minutes most of them will be dead. _

_The lights in the house went out and Beth scream rang throw the air. Dean and younger me ran into the woods where the sound was coming from. I pulled Stiles to follow. All four of us stopped in the middle of a field and saw Beth holding a gun._

_Dean threw his hands up and stepped in front of younger me, "Beth what the hell are you doing'?_

"_I should of killed all of you when John killed Mom." Beth said still pointing the gun at Dean as younger me tried to pull him back. Sam and Adam broke threw the trees after a few seconds. Dean and I have always been faster then the others. Stiles turned to look at me shocked, and I didn't look away from my sister. _

"_You could of stopped him Dean, but you weren't here. You were never here because you listened to John's orders, like a good solider." Beth was still pointing the gun at Dean ready to pull the trigger. Younger me hit the back of Dean's right knee making him fall to the ground. _

_Younger me whispered something in Dean's ear, "If you get up I will knock your ass out, De." _

_Beth chuckled and shock her head, "You're just as bad Percy, you could have stopped him, even if you were nine years old." _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Beth"? Sam asked walking up to Dean and me, he had Adam behind him._

"_Sammy, I am doing what I should of done a long time ago." With that Beth shot Sam in the shoulder. While we were talking we didn't notice Dad walking up behind the trees. _

_Once Sam went down younger me had to jump on Dean to keep him from getting up. Adam was running over to Dean and younger me when he was shot in the chest. Dean fought harder to get up and I grabbed the front of his shirt._

"_If you tired to fight her, you would be shot too, so don't be stupid and help me get Sam and Adam out of here, Dad has got Beth. He can talk her down." Younger me shook Dean until he nodded._

_I got off of him and went over to Adam and I saw Dean go get Sam and drag him into the woods. Stiles and I watched younger me get shot in the right shoulder and fall on top of Adam. _

"_Nooooo!" We heard Dean shout and he was about to turn around until younger me got up and started dragging Adam towards the woods where Dean was. _

"_You just won't die will you." Beth was walking towards younger me and Adam. Stiles was about to start walking until I grabbed his arm and shook my head. _

_We watched as my Dad came up behind Beth and younger me run and tackled her out of the way. My Dad's claws ran down my back and my forehead as younger me fell on top of Beth._

"_Percy!" Dean and Sam yelled._

"_Why"? Beth was shocked as my blood ran down my face and onto hers. _

"_I couldn't watch Mom die again." Younger me looked up at my Dad and then back to my sister. Beth hit me across the face and pushed me off of her. She shot Dad in the chest and turn towards younger me. She found younger me wasn't there and neither was Adam. _

_Stiles and I follow the younger four Winchester's and watched as they stopped in a clearing. Dean and younger me jumped and looked towards the house where we heard the gun shots go off. _

_Younger me pulled a four bullets out of his pockets, and Dean looked shocked. _

"_You think I would save a hunter that just shot three of us without getting something." Younger me smirked and bit off the top of one of the bullets and threw another to Dean. _

_Younger me took a lighter out of the same pocket and light the stuff in his hand on fire, then he stuck it into Adam's chest with his left hand and put his right hand over Adam's mouth to keep his screaming down. Stiles and I watched Dean do the same thing with Sam. They both passed out and Dean came over and did the same thing to younger me. He had to hold me down so I didn't hit him. _

"_We have to get them to the save house." Younger me told Dean as he lifted Adam up and over his shoulder and Dean went and did the same to Sam. They heard another gunshot by where their Dad went down. _

_Suddenly younger me went down feeling pain in his head and looked up right at Dean, Stiles, and I with his eyes red. _

I pulled us out of the memory after we seen my eyes turn red. I shook my head to get the memory out of my head.

"Why did you stop playing the memory"? Stiles asked his voice shaking.

"There are some things from that night you don't need to know about right now." I got up and started walking around the room.

"What happened after that"? Stiles waited for me to speak and I didn't, "Percy, tell me."

"We got Adam and Sam to the save house and that's were Adam died," I took a breath and looked at Stiles, "Dean's eyes turned red after mine and we didn't know we were connected in more ways but one."

"How were you guys connected"? Stiles asked and he met my eyes.

"Our Mom did something after I was born to Dean and I. It's why we were so close and always around each other. She tied our blood together and connected us for life through a blood bond," I looked at my right hand that had a scar on my palm and I showed Stiles, "We could feel each others emotions and talk to each other through our minds. When I became an Alpha so did Dean."

Stiles looked shocked, "What happens if one of you dies"?

"We will lose part of our selves like losing a twin or a body part and we feel everything that happened to them until they died, but we don't die with them." I explained looking at Stiles.

"So what happened to Beth"? Stiles was still shocked and wanted to know more.

"She left with the Argents and didn't care about killing her brothers anymore, even if she killed Adam."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think about the story and who do you think Percy should end up with:**

**Stiles, Isaac, Scott, or another person. **

**Who do you want to see Percy with next.**

**I am going to try to follow the story line the best I can.**


End file.
